


Mosaic

by liveyourstory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourstory/pseuds/liveyourstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe theirs wasn't a conventional relationship, but Steve wouldn't trade in what he had with Peggy for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> _Marriage is a mosaic you build with your spouse. Millions of tiny moments that create your love story._  
>  \- Jennifer Smith

Married life was everything and nothing Steve had expected.

It wasn't the wife-and-two-kids-maybe-a-dog-if-they-could-afford-it-living-in-a-townhouse-next-door-to-Bucky life he'd assumed he would end up with – how could it be, after everything that had happened? – and yet in some ways, a lot of ways, it was so much better.

Tradition, Steve had come to realise, was overrated.

He proposed to Peggy on a mission. Never mind the meal he'd been going to cook or the romantic moonlit stroll he'd been going to take her on, never mind that the ring he'd agonised over was still in its box, hidden beneath his paints in the spare room that had become an art studio-cum-library rather than a nursery in the flat they moved into together after the war ended. Never mind that months of planning and scheming and nerves came to nothing when, stuck in some country manor in northern France that had been a Hydra stronghold during the war, on a mission that was rapidly heading south, Steve had watched her fling herself over a banister several floors up to escape a Hydra agent with a knife, trusting that he would catch her, and realised none of that mattered.

He'd caught her, held onto her, and the words came tumbling out before his brain even registered what was happening. _Please will you make me the happiest man alive?_

(She'd rolled her eyes at the cliché, spun to her feet and taken out five more armed guards, broken into the secret hidden room and found the intel they were after, then hotwired a getaway truck before finally turning to him, with a smile that lit up his world, and said, 'It's about time.')

They'd remained engaged for almost three years before they finally set a date for the wedding, both too busy to plan for anything sooner but content enough to wait. They ignored the hints dropped by friends, questions posed by enquiring minds who were strangely more impatient for the event than the two people it was for. Neither of them was going anywhere; there was no need to rush anything.

The wedding was probably the first traditional thing of their relationship: held in a church at Steve's request, surrounded by their closest friends (the family they chose). Then it was a trip to England, paid for by Howard as a wedding gift, for a ceremony that Peggy's family could attend before they headed to the south west for a honeymoon in sunny Cornwall, where, of course, they stumbled upon a Hydra sleeper cell and spent their two weeks there fighting for their lives instead of taking in the sights and walking barefoot along the beach.

And afterwards, nothing much changed. They went back to Brooklyn, to their small flat with its second hand furniture and just enough belongings between the two of them to make it look homely (neither of them were accustomed to living with much anymore, and with the two of them constantly travelling on SHIELD work, it was never a priority to fill their home with clutter). They continued to take on missions and considered it a treat if they were in the same city at the same time for more than two weeks, and Steve didn't bat an eye when Peggy decided not to change her last name to Rogers.

Maybe theirs wasn't a conventional relationship, but Steve wouldn't trade in what he had with Peggy for the world.


End file.
